


i want to stay

by orphan_account



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25764946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dohyon and Jinwoo have become closer thanks to the show, but for the same reason, they feel like they have no time.
Relationships: Lee Jinwoo (TEEN TEEN)/Nam Dohyon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Challenge #4 - Kiss Kiss Fall in Love





	i want to stay

“I’m exhausted,” Jinwoo’s small voice escaped his mouth as he joined hands with the taller boy next to him. They walked side-by-side, hand-in-hand, down the little street in front of them. It was meetups like this that made both boys a little antsy despite knowing that there was nothing inherently wrong with hanging out with your friends. 

It did feel somewhat wrong to hang out with your friends while the moon shone brightly in the sky, and most other trainees were sleeping, especially considering it was past curfew, but several people knew where they were. It was the life both boys had dreamed of, but it was nice to spend time together away from a camera. 

The atmosphere the two created was never very romantic or intimate in any way, but it was extremely comfortable. Dohyon worried that the lack of those feelings stemmed from a lack of any experience in having those feelings at all. The two of them had gotten close mostly because of their age, but something about them also just clicked; for some reason, Dohyon also naturally gravitated toward Jinwoo when they had first really started talking. Although shy and unsure of himself, Jinwoo’s feelings of inadequacy weren’t reflected in his character, and Dohyon felt that no part of him was inadequate. He never really told him anything like that, but he did his best to constantly reassure him, especially because Jinwoo was so talented in both dance and rap and had potential vocally. It wasn’t fair, Dohyon thought, that Jinwoo didn’t see what he did. 

“Well,” Dohyon inhaled deeply before sighing, “I’m starving.”

Jinwoo giggled at the expected response, “When aren’t you?” he joked back, his usually wavering smile creeping through unwavering. “Should we get something to eat?” he offered, but it was late, and they both knew they shouldn’t, and probably couldn’t, go anywhere.

“I’ll eat in the dorms…” Dohyon trailed off, but continued walking forward, away from the dorms. All signs pointed to them needing sleep and food and to return to the dorms, but the company was so nice, neither of them wanted to turn back around. 

At the end of the street was a playground that they could finally take a seat at, sitting on either side of a set of slides. Neither of the two said anything for a moment, but Dohyon finally broke the silence with a groan as he stretched back and laid on the slide, “It is so late,” he complained, nearly pulling Jinwoo down with him since their hands were still intertwined. 

“We should’ve turned around earlier,” Jinwoo mumbled, but facing Dohyon so he could hear. 

Dohyon shrugged, “Guess I didn’t want to.” There was something strange about what he was feeling now. It didn’t matter how many ways he looked at it, for some reason, he didn’t want to leave. He wanted to be rested and ready for the next thing the show had to offer, but there was something more comforting about Jinwoo’s hand resting inside his own than any bed the whole building could offer him. 

He couldn’t see him, but somehow Dohyon could tell by the way he spoke that Jinwoo was wearing that adorable, unsure smile of his while he agreed, “I didn’t either.” 

The two of them stared up at the stars for what could’ve been hours but was only a couple minutes at most. Without thinking, Dohyon’s fatigue spoke for him, and he stretched, readying himself to lift his body from the slide, but while doing so, he brought the ball of their joined hands to his mouth, placing a peck on the back of Jinwoo’s hand. Immediately following the action, his body tensed, and he wasn’t sure what to say or do next since neither of them had ever crossed that line with one another, and Dohyon never has with anyone for that matter. 

“...I liked that,” Jinwoo broke the silence, and Dohyon’s face heated up at the words. The two of them sat straight up at the same time, Dohyon checking to make sure no one was around. He couldn’t stand the thought of ruining both of their reputations just like that, but the way Jinwoo reassured him made his mind wander to glancing down at Jinwoo’s lips. Dohyon had never really thought about it before, but now he was overwhelmed with the desire to kiss the boy he was looking at. 

“You did?” he asked, trying to be sure that Jinwoo was sure.

“Did what?” Jinwoo played dumb, somehow still joking, staring straight at the floor with a worried smile plastered across his face. Despite the worry between them, neither of them moved their hands. Their fingers were still tangled with one another, and neither of them made an effort to move. 

“Jinwoo!” Dohyon smiled brightly, laughing a little, “Are you sure that was okay? You liked it?” 

The other nodded shyly, “Definitely…” he glanced around before speaking up again, this time in a whisper, “I want to, um,” he began stuttering for a few seconds, and in the end, he failed to find the words he wanted, and Dohyon had to do his best to understand the other. Pressing his forehead against Jinwoo’s, he hoped he wasn’t wrong, and upon the nod he received in response and Jinwoo finally giving up altogether on trying to explain himself, their lips met in a peck before they pulled away, then sliding back together, their noses squished awkwardly against one another and their limbs awkwardly held each other while they kissed for a little longer.

Even though kissing was something he definitely lacked any confidence or skill in, Dohyon believed anything was worth seeing the smile that was painted across Jinwoo’s face after he pulled away. “Can we…” Jinwoo bit his lip, looking around, and Dohyon was just as awkward about the whole thing, but he let the other finish shyly, “talk...while we walk back?” Dohyon nodded, his face bright red. 


End file.
